Opal Koboi
Summary Opal Koboi is a genius, criminal pixie who commonly attempts to kill Artemis Fowl. She is extremely intelligent, a pathological liar and completely homicidal while making appearances in books 2, 4, 6, and 8. In the final book she gains a massive powerup and attempts to exterminate humanity, subsequently failing and dying. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | At least 8-C, Unknown with the Berserker Gate Name: Opal Koboi Origin: Artemis Fowl Gender: Female Age: Unknown, deceased at the end of the final book. Classification: Fairy, Pixie, Criminal Mastermind. Powers and Abilities: Longevity, Magic, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Invisibility, Gift of Tongues (Can understand any language; even animals), Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Possession (Using the basic mesmer ability she is able to manipulate minds, put beings to sleep and create illusions out of their memories; with the advanced mesmer she is able to possess from afar), Disease Manipulation (Gave Artemis's mother an almost incurable disease), Memory Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation | All previous powers, Black Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Telekinesis, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Atomic Matter Manipulation (Was capable of atomizing people just from being near them; able to manipulate atoms and molecules), Power Bestowal, Energy Absorption, Limited Resurrection, Limited Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Black Magic can eat souls), Magic Maths, Resistance to Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Below Average (Has the physical proportions of a child) | At least Building level with magic (Casually obliterated the remains of a stone tower and created a crater. Vaporized one of her lackeys). Unknown with the Berserker Gate (The gate was stated to be capable of wiping out all human life on the surface. Opal theorized it would do this using geothermal power), Unknown 'with higher level magic. 'Speed: Normal Human | At least Supersonic (Was capable of flying faster than a fairy shuttle) Lifting Strength: Below Average Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average (Was almost winded by a four-year-old) | At least Building level when using magic (Survived obliterating a tower and making a crater) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. At least tens of meters with plasma bolts. Unknown with magic (Said she needed to get artifacts from several dimensions to complete the gate and she stayed by the gate) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Opal is a genius with an IQ of over 300 her intellect is on par with Artemis. She is a technological expert and master manipulator who creates elaborate plans to kill her enemies in the worst way possible. She also built up most of the technology that the Fairies use. Weaknesses: Opal can be extremely arrogant, and believes that she is perfect. The magic that allows her to heal, turn invisible, and hypnotize can run out and must be restored with a ritual. | Her newfound magical powers would only last for about twelve hours. Key: Base Form | After killing her younger self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Book Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Artemis Fowl